


All She Can Ask

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Angelina has a nightmare.





	All She Can Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Another new ship! Had a fluffy idea and an angsty idea and somehow went with the latter...? I am baffled at myself, tbh

Angelina chokes, stumbling through hallways made unfamiliar with sick green smoke. She chases the sounds of the battle but she can't find it. She can't find--

Katie's and Alicia's screams echo off the walls. She opens her mouth to join their chorus and awakens gasping.

She flails, elbowing awake her lovers, wrapped around her from either side. They go from grumbling to soothing as they realize the state of her, helping her sit and holding her close.

"C-couldn't find you," she sobs.

"S'alright, Angelina," Katie murmurs at the same time Alicia reassures, "We're right here."

That’s all she can ask.


End file.
